A World At Peace
by Jaideum
Summary: Sometimes it only takes one small moment for you to find peace within the endless turmoil that is life.


**Disclaimer: **I have no claim over any content in this story that is recognized as the work of a recognized author.

**Authors Note: **Written for the Beautiful Meanings Competition set by LynxMalfoy. My color was Pink in a positive light. This idea came to me suddenly and even though my original idea differed very much from this one, I quite liked the new one. I hope you'll enjoy it as well, feel free to let me know what you think.

**A World at Peace**

_Eternity on earth. It is nothing more than an over speculated concept. In the essence of things, everything has a beginning, a place of origin shrouded in the light of a new dawn, and an ending, a final resting place in the darkness. That is life, light and darkness, but what happens in between, the colors that fill the spaces, that is where the true magic happens._

The day was nearing its end, a time most people would be on their way home. They would be able to greet their families, discuss the mindless mayhem of the day and drown all their problems in the warmth and comfort of their homes. For Adelaide Garcia, one of the Senior Healers at Merico, Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, the day had just begun.

Merico was located in Mexico City, and was considered one of the most efficient hospitals in the Wizarding world, which meant that it was always busy. Adelaide, a broad-shouldered woman in her fifties, was a renowned Healer, who prided herself in her work and the fear she was able to instill in her young Trainee Healers.

On this day, one of the hottest they had experienced throughout the week, Adelaide had been running from one emergency to the next, and was, by now, considering early retirement, most likely in a place with snow and freezing temperatures. It was because of this exhaustion that Adelaide dropped all forms of decorum when she entered her office late in the afternoon and simply dropped down, face-first, onto one of the two couches that occupied the spacious room.

Her senses dulled, and she could feel herself slipping away. Stray thoughts filtered through her mind. Mostly they involved long evening shifts filled with endless emergencies, unsatisfied patients and incompetent trainees.

"Healer Garcia?"

Her sleep-filled brain awoke at the sound of a small and distant voice. She lifted her head slightly, only to find one of her Trainee Healers watching her questioningly.

"Excuse me?" she said in the sternest voice she could manage whilst lying on a couch, having almost passed out in her own office.

The young man standing in front of her took a step back, trying his best to look apologetic. "There are two women in the reception area; they would like to see Misses Scamander immediately. I told them that visiting hours have passed, but I fear they will not listen to reason. They've asked to see Misses Scamander's Healer, which is you." He explained in a rush.

"Are you sure?" Adelaide asked, wishing she could lower her head back onto the terribly comfortable couch. Instead, she sat upright, and focused squarely on the man that stood before her.

The Trainee looked unsure about his predicament, but ploughed forth nonetheless. "Yes Healer Garcia, you delivered misses Scamander's two sons earlier today, they were born prematurely."

Adelaide sighed, resigning herself to her fate. Standing, she said, "You mean the woman who told me about some animal called the Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"

"That's the one," the Trainee said, relieved that he had neither been fired nor eaten alive. "Would you like me to tell them you're on your way?"

"Please do," Adelaide answered, stretching her limbs as she stood. The Trainee Healer hurried towards the door, but came to a stop as he reached it. "Healer Garcia," he said, casting a look at her over his shoulder. "Why is your couch pink?"

The Healer in question looked at her couch, as if she did not understand the question. She contemplated her answer for a second. "Because my younger female patients like it," she answered simply. "That, and it shows me more kindness and empathy than any of you do. Now move, or have you got any other questions that are a complete waste of my time?"

The young man left without the need for any more incentives.

* * *

"You know, I've never imagined what Luna would be like as a mother."

The voice belonged to a young woman with bushy brown hair. She was speaking to another woman, who looked to be the around the same age as her. The second woman was nodding in agreement, her red hair bouncing as she did so. They both turned around as Adelaide walked towards them.

The woman with the wild brown hair spoke first. "Good Afternoon, my name is Hermione Weasley, are you the Healer who is working with Luna Scamander?"

"Healer Adelaide Garcia," she introduced herself shortly, casting a quick glance at the second woman. Adelaide had always dealt well with the impatient relatives of patients; she tended to come across as a brash, no-nonsense person, which usually caused the other party to surrender rather quickly.

"Ginny Potter," was the curt introduction, accompanied by a look that could only be interpreted to mean that this young woman was not impressed by the Healers attitude. "We'd like to see Luna, _now."_

Adelaide took a second to orientate herself, she was used to people respecting her only for her title. It was rare that they dared to ask something of her, much less demand it. Once she had regained her footing, she replied in her own clipped tone, "As the younger Healers have explained, visiting hours have passed and unfortunately you won't be able to see Misses Scamander until tomorrow morning."

"You don't understand," Hermione said impatiently. "We have to check up on her, her husband is worried and we promised we'd make sure she was alright as soon as we arrived."

"And why, per say, is Mister Scamander not here himself. Of course we'd be able to make an exception for the father of the two boys."

"He's in Australia at the moment. As you should know, the babies weren't expected for another month." Ginny explained quickly and efficiently.

"I understand," Adelaide replied, trying her best to sound patient. Ordinarily she did not have any qualms with handling frantic women, but these two seemed to be calm and in control, as if they were used to taking charge of situations. "Unfortunately we cannot help you; Misses Scamander is being kept under observation for the night. As you've said, the babies weren't expected for another month, which brings me to another question the mother didn't answer properly. Why was she traveling in such an advanced state of pregnancy?"

Hermione and Ginny's demeanors deflated somewhat with that statement. They exchanged exasperated looks that spoke of a great fondness. "We told her she shouldn't be traveling, but the Healers in Britain assured us that Portkey's were completely safe for expecting mothers and really, there's no arguing with Luna when she has a new species in her sights." The woman called Ginny explained once more.

"Species?" Adelaide questioned, her interest piqued.

Hermione shook her head slightly, "Some new breed of Pygmy-owls that she's been after for the past year. She hasn't been able to stop talking about it."

"You're telling me, that the woman whose babies I delivered today went out into the wilderness, eight months pregnant, to look for a bird?"

Hermione and Ginny both nodded the same exasperation from earlier shining through once more. "She's been handling her pregnancy very well," Hermione said. "I've asked her countless times how she's remained so calm, what with Rolf having to leave for Australia suddenly and the extra work she's been doing at the Quibbler. If it were me, I'd have been pulling my hair out if I were in her position."

"It's the truth," Ginny agreed. "It's as if everything just falls into place for her, she's always been the epitome of serenity, even amidst danger. Almost as if she is simply dancing through life."

Adelaide was quite simply confused. Yes, she had known that the woman she had met earlier today had been something else entirely. After all, how many people take the time to inform you that you should watch out for Wrackspurt, whilst in the midst of labor, but having now heard what exactly the woman had been doing before she was brought to hospital, well Adelaide had to wonder whether Luna Scamander was quite sane.

"So, is it possible for us to see her?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Adelaide couldn't think of a reason not to allow them to see their friend, although everything in her being screamed that she should simply not allow them on principle, but then again, the patient they wanted to see did not seem like someone who would care much for principles.

"I- yes I suppose it is. Please follow me," Adelaide replied, motioning towards an elevator that would take them to the Maternity Ward.

Both women seemed to be glowing with satisfaction in their conquest as they followed her into the elevator.

* * *

The small room was bathed in the light of the setting sun, causing everything to have a vague pink tinge to it. As Adelaide led the two women into the room, she could see the young Misses Scamander already sitting up in bed, one small boy cradled in her arms and another lying stretched out at her side.

"Oh Luna," Ginny said in an excited whisper, as she and Hermione moved to the bed. The young mother greeted both with a smile of content, and held out one baby boy to Ginny without hesitation.

Adelaide watched from the doorway, as Ginny and Hermione both cooed at the small boys, they're eyes alight with happiness. Throughout all of this, the new mother watched, an unnatural calmness radiating from her actions.

Adelaide caught snippets of the conversation between the three women, words such as 'Lorcan', 'Lysander' and fractions of sentences that included unknown facts about a joke shop and The Daily Prophet.

She watched a moment longer, silently appreciating the sense of peace surrounding the three friends and the two newborn infants, before she left without a word to any one of them. Outside, she curtly instructed a Trainee Healer to allow the women to stay for the rest of the evening, and to call her if there were any problems with either of the infants or the mother. She did not wait for an answer, instead walking briskly to her office, which she had so reluctantly abandoned only an hour ago.

* * *

Stepping inside her office, Adelaide went directly to her desk and sat down behind it, determined to finish some of her more infuriating paperwork. Her mind though, seemed to have other plans, as her thoughts kept wandering back to the scene she had witnessed in Luna Scamander's room.

Ginny and Hermione had come from Britain immediately upon hearing of their friend's premature delivery. They had probably abandoned their own lives shortly to come to Mexico and share in the new mother's happiness. This spoke of a closeness Adelaide had never been fortunate enough to have, not since the passing of her grandmother.

Her eyes found the pink couch that stood in the far corner of her office. The truth was that it had once belonged to her grandmother, a woman much like Luna Scamander, if she truly thought about it.

Her grandmother had never much cared for the logic behind magic, something Adelaide had grounded herself in, but had believed that magic was controlled by emotion, something which in turn could be seen through a variety of colors. Her favorite had been pink because it was made up of, she reasoned, all the elements that truly mattered in life. Kindness, warmth, comfort and tenderness.

Adelaide stood, silently walking to the couch and sitting down gently. The exhaustion she had been feeling throughout the day seeped out of her as she reclined back into the seat. Her eyes closed as if of their own accord and images began filtering into her minds eye. She recalled her grandmothers beckoning hands, she remembered soft words spoken to her, saying that everything would be all right, and she thought of three young women, smiling at one another, and finding peace in the beginning of two new lives.


End file.
